1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements to automatic insulation test equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements to insulation test equipment for testing electrical equipment on the order of the rated voltage level while limiting the maximum output current to a safe level. Additionally, the invention relates to automatic insulation resistance testers with remote display and control panels that allow personnel to monitor the equipment without exposure to potential injury, such as an Arc Flash accident.
2. General Background of the Invention
To the best of inventor's knowledge, all the other insulation monitoring devices being made and sold in today's markets require personnel to open the control cabinet door in order to operate certain functions of the AIRT or to see the insulation readings on the device front plate display.
For more information regarding Arc Flash accidents and other potential dangers eliminated by the present invention, please see National Electric Safety Code (ANSI C2/NESC), 2012 Edition, as presented by Jim Tomaseski, IBEW Director of Safety and Health at the EEI Safety and Health Committee Conference, incorporated herein by reference.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,441; 5,172,289; 5,514,967; and 5,524,448.